


Дас ист фантастиш, или Одна невинная оргия

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Субботний вечер в кругу семьи</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: EIG & Brotherly love.

\- Что это?  
\- А это – совершенно потрясающая вещь! То Самое Средство! – торжественно объявил Джордж.  
\- Больше похоже на сушеный мышиный помёт, - скептически заметил Фред.  
\- Супер-быстрый и мега-эффективный возбудитель. Он называется «Реактивный соблазнитель». Все очень просто: нужно лишь растворить в воде капельку этого коричневого порошка и опрыскать раствором помещение, где должен находиться испытуемый объект. Средство вызывает прилив эйфории, мгновенное, сильнейшее сексуальное возбуждение и неодолимое влечение к тому, кто рядом. Главное – не превышать рекомендуемую дозу, а то эта дрянь свалит с ног любого, – гордо объяснил Джордж. – Стоит, конечно, прилично. И достать непросто. Но теперь уж мы оторвемся по полной!  
\- Погоди, - озадаченно встрял Фред, - но он же и на нас подействует, ведь так? А нам нужна ясная голова.  
\- Спокойно! Все продумано! Есть антидот, который мы примем до того, как воспользоваться этим препаратом. Вот он!

На широкой ладони Джорджа лежал крохотный флакончик с зельем, отливающим таинственным зеленоватым цветом.

\- Отлично! Тогда мне не терпится опробовать эту штуку! Когда устроим испытания?  
\- Как только решим, кто станет первым испытуемым. Как насчет Малфоя? – деловито предложил Джордж.  
\- Посадим блондинчика на метлу? – мечтательно протянул Фред. – Неплохая идея. Но до конца каникул еще уйма времени. Столько ждать!  
\- Может, сначала проверим действие этого порошка друг на друге?  
\- Но чтобы возбудить меня, тебе совсем не нужен «Реактивный соблазнитель», - мягко заверил Фред, целуя брата за ухом. – И ты можешь убедиться в этом прямо сейчас!

 

Спустя восхитительных три четверти часа Джордж со вкусом потянулся и снова обнял Фреда, уткнувшись носом в золотистую макушку:  
\- Ммм... Ты прав. Но мы так и не решили, кто станет первым испытуемым.  
\- Есть у меня одна идея, - лениво пробормотал Фред, поудобнее устраивая затылок на твердом плече брата. – Как насчет Гарри?  
\- Хм... Симпатичная мордашка...  
\- И красивые глаза...  
\- И очень аппетитная задница!

Братья переглянулись:  
\- Так когда устроим шоу?

 

***

Все было рассчитано идеально. В этот субботний вечер «Нора» принадлежала только им двоим.

Джордж оглядел гостиную, взмахом палочки приглушая свет и создавая интимный полумрак:  
\- Весьма уютно. Так, мы ничего не забыли? Фред, где эта чертова смазка?  
\- Да вот же она, за диванной подушкой.  
\- Ее точно хватит?  
\- Там полно. Хватит на оргию с участием целой квиддичной команды, а то и двух, - меланхолично отозвался Фред.

Джордж нахмурился:  
\- В чем дело, братишка? Все готово. Сейчас начнется праздник.  
\- Думаю, может, зря мы втягиваем в это Гарри, - вздохнул Фред.  
\- Да ну, брось. Парень будет нам благодарен за жизненный опыт. – Оптимистично заявил Джордж.  
\- Опыт у него уже имеется, - напомнил Фред. – Он же целый год встречался с Вудом.  
\- Да, но с Олли они расстались месяца три назад. А в этом деле главное что?  
\- Что?  
\- Практика! – наставительно заявил Джордж. – И сегодня он ее получит с лихвой.   
\- И все же... - Фред задумчиво почесал нос. – Может, Гарри и не будет в обиде, а вот Рон?  
\- Малыш Ронни все еще сохнет по лучшему другу?  
\- При Оливере у него не было никаких шансов, да и теперь он не решается открыться. А Гарри особой наблюдательностью не страдает. – Мрачно поведал Фред. – Мне надоело видеть тоскливую физиономию нашего брата. А Гарри даже не знает, что Рон и Гермиона давно расстались.  
\- Мда, запущенный случай, - согласился Джордж. – Но будем верить в лучшее. В конце концов, мы всегда можем поделиться с Ронни нашим чудо-средством. А пока займемся более актуальными вопросами. Мы точно всех удалили из дома?  
\- У Джин свидание с Симусом Финниганом, а Перси встречается со своей новой девушкой, так что обоих не будет весь вечер. А Рон на квиддичной выставке, и не уйдет, пока всё не пересмотрит и не соберет все автографы, - перечислил Фред.  
\- Как удачно, что мы достали ему билет. А мама и папа, наверное, наслаждаются морским бризом и шепотом волн.  
\- Да, наша идея о романтическом уик-энде для родителей прошла на «ура». Надеюсь, они действительно здорово проведут время.  
\- Как и мы! – подмигнул Джордж. – Осталось дождаться Гарри.

 

***

Перси Уизли понял, что уик-энд не удался ровно в восемь вечера, когда вдрызг разругался со своей подружкой.

Они встречались около месяца. И вот сегодня Джейн заявила, что он, Перси, «нуднейший тип, какого она только видела» и, вообще, «похож на дохлую селедку».

\- Женщины! – фыркнул Перси.  
Но поделиться возмущением было не с кем, так как Дженни уже умчалась, а других собеседников поблизости не наблюдалось.

«Унылый вечер в «Норе» на потеху близнецам, - рассуждал Персиваль. – Они уж точно не забудут проехаться на мой счет».

Тоскливый долгий субботний вечер в обществе одних только братьев и Гарри, гостившего в их доме уже неделю. Оценив перспективы, Перси вздохнул и толкнул входную дверь.

Дом встретил непривычной тишиной и полумраком. И лишь из-за двери в гостиную пробивался приветливый свет. Перси задумался, сразу ли подняться наверх или, все же, заглянуть к родственникам.

\- Эй! Иди-ка сюда! Скорей! Скорей же!  
Перси озадаченно нахмурился, но нетерпение в голосе Джорджа вызывало любопытство.   
«Пойти, что ли, глянуть, что у них там?» 

И Перси решительно распахнул дверь.  
\- Ну, что еще у вас случилось? – недовольно спросил он. 

И вдруг Персиваль Уизли понял, что вечер засиял новыми и яркими красками. Настроение стремительно улучшалось, а проблемы показались совсем несущественными. Джейн? А кто такая Джейн? Жизнь прекрасна!

\- Катастрофа! – яростно прошептал Джордж, толкая брата в бок. – Что здесь делает этот зануда Перси?  
\- Это уже не просто Перси, - хмуро уточнил Фред, - а очень возбужденный Перси. Ты когда-нибудь видел его _таким_?

Братья с интересом уставились на Персиваля, ловко избавившегося от мантии, галстука и рубашки.  
\- Что-то жарко сегодня... - выдохнул тот. – А чем здесь так вкусно пахнет?

Горячий взгляд в сторону близнецов заставил их поежиться.

\- Джордж, - негромко позвал Фред, стараясь сохранить на лице безмятежное выражение. – Что делать будем?  
\- Откуда я знаю? - раздраженно спросил Джордж. – Почему его принесло сюда? Он же должен сейчас тискать свою девчонку где-то в Лондоне.  
\- Не знаю. Но еще немного, и он начнет тискать нас, - нервно заметил Фред. – Давай что-то решать.  
\- А что мы можем сделать? Запереть его в чулане для метел? – огрызнулся Джордж. – Действие порошка пройдет не раньше, чем часа через три-четыре.  
\- А может, попрыскать на него еще немного раствора? Помнишь, в инструкции сказано, что большая концентрация иногда вызывает сильную сонливость.  
\- Ага. Иногда. – Мрачно подтвердил Джордж. – А иногда – совершенно непереносимое сексуальное возбуждение и полную потерю самоконтроля. А вдруг у него окончательно съедет крыша?  
\- Но выбора у нас нет, - сквозь зубы процедил Фред, благостно улыбаясь старшему брату. – Пойти в чулан он не согласится.  
\- Не согласится.  
\- А пока мы будем возиться с ним, придет Гарри. Он-то давно должен быть дома!

Близнецы обменялись встревоженными взглядами.

\- Ой, какой красивый флакончик! – проворковал Перси, подхватывая забытую в суматохе бутылочку с раствором. – Так вот, что так чудесно пахнет!

И он выдернул пробку, щедро орошая себя и пространство вокруг дурманящим ароматом.

\- О, неееет! – хором простонали Фред и Джордж.

\- Привет, а что это вы в темноте сидите?

Близнецы обернулись:  
\- Рон?!  
\- А _ты_ что здесь делаешь?!  
\- Вообще-то, это мой дом, – сухо ответил Рон. – Живу я здесь, если вы не заметили.

«Отвратительный день. И вечер тоже ужасный», - зло подумал он.   
Депрессия из-за неразделенной любви изрядно отравляла жизнь Рональда Уизли.

\- А почему ты так рано вернулся? – продолжал допытываться Фред.

Близнец снова толкнул его в бок:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что спрашивать уже поздно? Нам нужно срочно решить, куда деть их обоих. – Он покосился через плечо на Перси, который явно ощущал себя все более раскованно.

Но Рон тоже это заметил:  
\- Постойте-ка, что это с Перси? Почему он танцует в исподнем? А где музыка?

Джордж попытался преградить путь младшему брату, но Рон умудрился протиснуться в комнату:  
\- А чем так вкусно пахнет? – спросил он, вдыхая сладкий аромат.

Близнецы с ужасом наблюдали, как тоскливая мина на лице Рона преображается в блаженную улыбку.  
\- Здесь так жарко, - протянул он, стягивая мантию.

\- Джордж, оно все-таки действует! – мрачно констатировал Фред. – Что делать будем?  
\- Слава Мерлину, что мы приняли антидот! Вот уж не хотел бы выглядеть так по-идиотски, как они.  
\- А я бы хотел.  
\- Выглядеть по-идиотски? – Джордж приложил ладонь ко лбу брата. – Фредди, с тобой все в порядке?  
\- К сожалению, да. А могло бы быть также хорошо, как и им. Смотри!

Близнецы наблюдали, как ловко Перси вел Рона в танце через всю гостиную. Рональд заливисто смеялся и закидывал стройную ногу на его бедро. От брюк оба давно успели избавиться.

\- Эй, что киснем?

Близнецы вздрогнули, но ответить не успели. Перси жарко задышал в ухо Джорджу, а Рон повис на Фреде.  
\- И почему на вас так много всего надето? – пожаловался он, стаскивая мантию с брата.

Фред метнул яростный взгляд на близнеца, скидывая цепкие пальцы со своего плеча:  
\- Что делать? – свистящим шепотом вопросил он. – Если дело так пойдет и дальше, то долго наша оборона не продержится. Рон настроен решительно. И как мы будем отбиваться?  
\- А стоит ли? – философски заметил Джордж. – Эксперимент в разгаре, идет успешно.  
\- Мы здесь единственные люди в здравом уме! – отчаянно воззвал Фред, отпихивая Перси. – Мы не можем втянуть в эту оргию еще и их!  
\- По-моему, это они нас втягивают. И очень успешно, - пробормотал Джордж, выгибая шею под поцелуями Рона. – Мммм... Да, малыш, вот так! Умница!

Фред ощутил легкий укус ревнивой тревоги, глядя, как Джордж млеет от поцелуев младшего брата, в то время как старший страстно посасывает и облизывает его пальцы.

\- Ну, всё, мне надоело! – процедил он. – Джордж, держись, я иду!

Фред зажмурился, ощутив хищные руки братьев. Но горячие губы Джорджа заставили забыть обо всем.

\- Иди сюда, - Джордж притянул его к себе. – Давай оторвемся, Фредди? Раз уж такая оказия, надо ловить момент.  
\- Уммм... - отозвался Фред, подставляя горло под торопливые поцелуи Перси и вжимаясь ягодицами в ладони Рона. – Ловить момент, говоришь? Ну хорошо, убедил. – Он повернулся. – Иди сюда, Ронни! Какая у тебя попка – загляденье!

 

***

Билл Уизли знал – в жизни может случиться всякое, но всегда есть место, где тебя примут, ждут и любят любым – родительский дом. И пусть сегодня его визит станет сюрпризом, он знал – ему будут рады.   
А тепло семейного очага сейчас необходимо: неделя выдалась особенно тяжелой, а в довершение ко всему он опять поссорился с Флёр.   
Билл предусмотрительно решил дать невесте остыть и, заодно, навестить родных.

Он одобрительно оглядел неаккуратно подстриженную лужайку перед домом и пестрые занавески, развевающиеся на ветру, толкнул старую дубовую дверь и вошел.

Странно. В прихожей темно, в кухне света нет.

\- Эй, семья! Где вы все? Мам? Пап? Фред? Джордж? Кто-нибудь?

Из гостиной послышался тихий смех:  
\- Ох, нет, только не туда! Да-да, вот здесь! О, Перси... Да, еще!

Билл осторожно потянул дверную ручку. Картина, представшая перед его взором, заставила тут же отпустить дверь. 

«Мне снится. Да, точно, это сон, - твердо сказал себе Билл. – Это всё французская стряпня Флёр. Не стоило есть тех лягушек на ужин».

Он снова заглянул в комнату. Но ничего не изменилось.   
Фред раскинулся на диване между Перси и Джорджем. Он закинул одну ногу на плечо близнеца, который покрывал поцелуями тонкую щиколотку. Перси целовал плоский живот Фреда, спускаясь все ниже. Рон наглаживал задницу Джорджа, а потом склонился к другому близнецу, сливаясь с ним в жарком поцелуе.

\- Вот это я и называю «ловить момент»! – блажено выдохнул Фред, закатывая глаза. – Да, Рон, продолжай! У тебя такие сладкие губы!

\- _Что здесь происходит?!_  
\- Б-б-билл?!

Фред и Джордж переглянулись.  
\- А что _ты_ здесь делаешь?!

Билл даже растерялся от обвинения, прозвеневшего в их голосах. 

\- Я поссорился с Флёр и... Эй, постойте! Это вы что здесь устроили? Что это за оргия?! И где родители?!

\- Билл! – радостно заверещал Рон, заметив старшего брата. – Билли!

Он повис на братской шее, оплетая узкие бедра Билла своими длинными ногами.

\- Рон, погоди! Что с тобой, Ронни? Фред, Джордж, где отец? Где мама?

Джордж вздохнул:  
\- Поверь мне, им сейчас хорошо. Они наслаждаются морским воздухом на побережье, вернутся лишь к понедельнику. И нам тоже хорошо, как видишь, так что, все в порядке.  
\- Нет, не в порядке! Что вы сделали с Роном? Что за дрянь вы пили? В каком вы все виде?!

\- Это потому, что здесь _очень_ жарко, - заговорщически выдохнул Рон ему в шею. – Просто невозможно оставаться в одежде.

Перси тоже подошел к ним. Он окинул старшего брата томным взглядом:  
\- Билл, у тебя шикарные волосы, ты знаешь? А эти кожаные штаны так обтягивают зад... Тебе не тесно? Вот здесь, а?

И его рука плотно обхватила то самое место, где, по мнению Перси, брюки могли причинить Уильяму некоторое беспокойство.

К своему ужасу, Билл понял, что это предположение становится реальностью. Мелькание голых задниц и горячая ладонь, надежно ухватившая за самое ценное, - все это было уже чересчур.

\- Рон, не лезь целоваться! Умф, не лезь... Перси, что с тобой? Где твои очки?  
\- Там же, где мантия и трусы. Да ладно, брат, не будь занудой! – Перси игриво подмигнул. - Расслабься, разок не помешает! Уж в субботу-то можно!

Фред толкнул Джорджа:  
\- Что стоишь? Надо затащить его в комнату, а то торчит на пороге, как пень.  
Джордж кивнул:  
\- Эй, Билли, иди сюда! Давай же!

Билл нетвердой походкой шагнул в гостиную – передвигаться мешали повисший на нем Рональд и отчаянно вцепившийся Персиваль.

\- Вы хоть соображаете, что творите? – гневно вопросил Уильям. – А где Гарри? И что он обо всем этом подумает, когда вернется?  
\- Самим хотелось бы знать, - скороговоркой процедил Джордж. – Да ладно тебе, Билл! Ну, расслабились немного – что здесь такого?

\- Когда же на него, наконец, подействует? – шепнул Фред. – Другим хватило одного вздоха.   
\- Устойчивый попался, - согласился Джордж. – Ничего, сейчас все будет! Фред, тащи «Соблазнителя»!  
\- Ага! Да где же он? Перси, подвинь задницу! Рон, не лягайся! Сейчас поиграем, сейчас! Да где же эта штука?

Билл гневно засопел, отпихивая Перси:  
\- Кто мне объяснит, что здесь творится? – в очередной раз завел он. – Требую объяснений!  
\- Какой же ты любопытный, - вздохнул Фред. – Джорджи, я не могу найти флакон! Когда Рон лез на тебя, бутылочка лежала вот здесь, а теперь ее нигде нет!

\- Билл, давно хотел сказать, что у тебя офигенная задница! – с чувством произнес Рон. – Иди сюда!  
\- Снимите с меня Рона! Перси, отцепись! Оставь в покое мои брюки!

Билл ошалело отталкивал разгоряченных братьев.  
\- Да что же это такое? – взмолился он.

Неожиданно в поле его зрения возник Джордж.  
\- Сейчас всё будет хорошо. – Твердо пообещал он. – Билл, повернись!

И облако упоительно сладкого аромата окутало Уильяма Уизли с головы до ног.

\- Вкусно пахнет, да? Ну же, Билли, улыбнись! – уговаривал Фред. – Слушай, у тебя, и правда, классная задница!

Джордж ревниво оттеснил Билла:  
\- Моя не хуже. Сравни! – велел он.

Фред похлопал близнеца по левой ягодице и ущипнул Билла за правую. 

\- Какой дивный вечер! – восторженно воскликнул он. – Джордж, твоя попка – моя самая любимая попа в мире! Но и у Билли задница хороша. Ты только потрогай!  
\- Не надо меня трогать! Умм... Как здесь жарко... Рон, помоги снять мантию! – хорошее настроение возвращалось к Биллу прямо на глазах. – Да, Перси, зайка... И здесь тоже поцелуй. Хороший мальчик...

Близнецы улыбнулись друг другу с чувством выполненного долга.

\- Ну вот, в семье снова мир! Приятно посмотреть! – довольно сказал Джордж. – Иди ко мне, Фредди! Сейчас я тебя отшлепаю. Нечего трогать чужие попы, когда у тебя под рукой всегда есть моя.  
\- Как мне лечь? – хрипловато прошептал Фред. – Накажи меня прямо сейчас!


	2. Chapter 2

Чарльз Уизли предвкушал отличный вечер. Долгожданный отпуск он решил начать с поездки в Англию, поскольку уже полгода не был дома.   
«Моё возвращение станет отличным сюрпризом для мамы», - нежно размышлял он.

Летняя ночь опьяняла. Сад дышал свежестью, а на темно-синем бархате неба уже зажглись первые звезды.   
«И все вокруг – гармония и покой», - подумал идиллически настроенный Чарли.

Но не успел он дойти до крыльца, как дверь распахнулась. Из нее вылетел Рон в одних трусах, за ним гнались близнецы. Абсолютно голые.

\- Эй, сюда! Фредди, Джорджи! Ну, и кто из вас снимет с меня эту тряпку?

Троица с шумом и визгом скрылась за домом.

Чарльз потрогал лоб. Пожал плечами. И вошел.

\- Эй! Где вы все?

В гостиной царил полумрак, так что Чарльз не сразу разобрал, что там копошится в углу.  
«Разве у нас есть собака? – озадаченно подумал он. – Кто же так фырчит?»

Перси вынырнул из-под пледа, жадно глотая воздух.  
\- Тебе ведь нравится, Билли? – вкрадчиво промурлыкал он. – Я хороший мальчик, правда? И очень послушный.  
\- Правда, - хрипло ответил Уильям. – Не отвлекайся.

Сопение и довольное фырчанье возобновились, перемежаясь долгими вздохами. Чарльз зачарованно смотрел, как запрокинулась голова Билла, а длинные волосы рассыпались по шелковым подушкам, свисая на пол. На горле обозначилась такая соблазнительная ямочка.

\- Как у вас здесь жарко, - выдавил Чарли, скидывая мантию прямо на пол.

Он шагнул вперед:  
\- Билл... Ты рад меня видеть? – Чарли приник сухими и горячими губами к ямке на шее, потом слегка прикусил кожу. – Ты так хорошо пахнешь...

Младшего брата тут же сгребли в охапку:  
\- Чарли! Мой... Чарли... Мой...

Слова пересыпались короткими поцелуями в нос, губы, ресницы.

\- Билли... - счастливо прошептал Чарльз.

Забытый всеми Перси обиженно распрямился и засопел в другой тональности:  
\- А я? А меня?  
\- Иди сюда, дурашка, - улыбнулся Билл, крепко прижимая к себе Чарльза и протягивая руку Перси. – Поцелуйтесь! Я хочу это видеть.

Чарли удобно устроился на его груди, позволяя Перси завладеть своими губами. Руки Билла надежно обвили талию Чарли, ладонь скользнула вниз по бедру.

«Все-таки здорово возвращаться домой!»

 

***

 

\- Чарльз! – восторженно заорали близнецы и Рон, наваливаясь сверху. – Когда ты приехал? Почему не прислал сову?

Чарли оценил всю силу братской любви: его то крепко обнимали, то уже не столь невинно целовали, то тискали. Но ощутить губы Рона на своем члене было очень странно.   
И восхитительно.

\- Мммм, Ронни... Да, малыш... Да у тебя талант!

Рон жадно принял губами крепкий член. Его язык влажно прошелся по сочной головке.

\- Чарли, он у тебя такой вкусный, - глухо простонал он.  
\- Эй, я тоже хочу попробовать! Подвинься! – Фред ласково потерся плечом о плечо. – Давай вместе!  
\- Давай!

\- Я сплю? - спросил Чарли, откидывая голову на плечо Билла и ловя его губы.  
\- Наверное, мы оба спим, - неуверенно пробормотал Билл, запуская пальцы в короткую густую гриву.  
\- Главное, что в этом сне есть ты, - прошептал Чарльз.

Фред нежно обхватил губами его член и погладил твердые шелковистые бедра.  
\- Ммм, как вкусно!

Рон оттеснил его, склоняясь над Чарли, тающим от наслаждения под обжигающими прикосновениями упругих губ и настойчивого языка.

Но Фред вскоре потянул младшего брата к себе. Он дразнил языком нёбо Рона, сжимая его ягодицы и скользя меж ними ловкими пальцами.   
Джордж обнял обоих за шею. Он чмокнул в губы Рона, а потом Фреда, ероша золотую макушку и неторопливо, по-хозяйски исследуя тело.  
Стиснутый между ними Фред вполне уютно ощущал себя в этом сэндвиче и хватал, гладил и трогал все части тела братьев, до которых мог дотянуться.

 

\- Как же давно тебя не было. Слишком долго, глупый, невыносимый, упрямый, мой, - горячо шептал Билл. 

Он ловил губами напряженные соски брата, целовал его в пупок, в изящные косточки бедер, в основание члена, и снова поднимался к груди.

\- Билл, – шептал Чарли, купая ладони в огненном шелке волос. – Билли... Ах...

Поцелуй в головку члена и голодное скольжение губ, сцепившиеся – не разнять – ладони, – Чарли помнил только то, что на земле есть лишь одно место, где он, действительно, дома: руки Билла, его грудь и его...

\- Билли, родной, повернись! – властно молил Чарльз, жмурясь под сладкими поцелуями в ресницы. – Скорее! Я не могу больше!

И он вошел в жаркое, узкое, тугое тело, каждым ударом члена вырывая гортанные вздохи и вскрики. Перехватил медный поток волос, осыпая быстрыми поцелуями мощные плечи и сухие лопатки.   
Билл вскинул бедра ему навстречу:  
\- Сильнее!  
\- _Мой_? – жёстко спросил Чарльз, резко потянув зажатую в руке густую гриву и до упора врываясь в сильное тело.  
\- Твой. Только твой, - отвечал Билл пересохшими губами. – Всегда только твой, черт тебя дери, Чарльз Уизли! Давай быстрее! Ещё! Ещё! Ещё!

Короткие рваные толчки заставляли кусать губы, ругаться, хвататься за бархатные бока дивана, выгибаясь навстречу движению в собственном теле.

Билл поймал затуманенный взгляд Перси, устроившегося прямо на полу перед ним и ожесточенно дрочащего член, глядя на старших братьев. Тот облизнул губы, запрокинул голову:  
\- Я всегда про вас знал, - задыхаясь, выдавил он. – Всегда.

Билл раздраженно зарычал, когда Чарльз вдруг остановился. Но тот лишь хлопнул его по ягодицам, напоминая, кто задает правила.  
\- Перси, возьми у Билли в рот! Быстро!

Билл зашипел, когда жар затопил его уже с двух сторон. Влажный шелковый рот Перси принял его тугой ствол, а Чарли вбивался так, словно хотел высечь искры из упругой задницы.

Фред повернул голову влево и узрел зад Персиваля, который гостеприимно раскачивался прямо у него под носом.  
\- Шикарный вид, Перси! – восхитился он. – Можно с тобой поиграть, братик?

Он резво раздвинул симпатичные округлости Перси и приник губами к узенькой звездочке, а потом спустился языком к тяжелым яичкам и сжал рукой ствол. Перси взвыл, толкаясь в его ладонь и не забывая старательно сосать член Билла.

\- Фред, что за навязчивый интерес к чужим попам? – возмутился Джордж. – Борись с этим!  
\- А ты отшлепай меня снова, - с надеждой предложил Фред. – А потом я тебя.  
\- А ну, подставь задницу! – велел Джордж.  
\- Эй, а кто отшлепает меня? – обиделся Рон. – Я тоже хочу!  
\- Можно, я? – тихо спросили за спиной.

Рон дернулся: этот голос он узнал бы где угодно.  
\- Гарри!

 

***

Горячие губы завладели губами Рональда, терпкий аромат любимых волос заставлял таять, а крепкие объятия оказались уютнее всего на свете. Сильные руки уверенно прошлись по спине Рона, по его бедрам, а мгновенно окаменевший член Уизли тёрся о другой, столь же восхитительно твердый.

\- Гарри! – Рон задыхался от невыносимой нежности и кипящего возбуждения. – Гарри, Гарри, Гарри!

Они рывками снимали с Поттера одежду. Гарри торопился, но Рон мешал процессу тем, что норовил поцеловать каждый открывающийся кусочек кожи.

\- Ронни, - прошептал Поттер, обжигая дыханием его грудь, - какой же ты красивый! Золотой...  
\- Гарри, я так хочу тебя, - простонал Рон, падая на колени, срывая с друга штаны и принимая губами задорно торчащий член.

Он сосал так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь (или, по меньшей мере, оценка по СОВ, а то и ЖАБА). Поттер бешено толкался ему в глотку, но вдруг схватил за плечи и сильно потянул к себе. 

\- Нет, Рон, не так, - хрипло сказал он.  
\- Но почему? – метнулся вверх синий взгляд.  
\- Потому что я хочу тебя целовать. Иди сюда, Ронни!

 

***

Гарри жадно пил губами отчаянные вздохи Рона, но чьи-то руки вдруг легли на бедра.

\- Поттер, где тебя носило?! Чуть не пропустил все самое интересное! – возмущенно зашипел на ухо Джордж, а Фред укусил за плечо. 

Перси уверенно развернул Поттера к себе:  
\- А у него великолепный член! – присвистнул он, окидывая поттеровское хозяйство восхищенным взором. – Фред, а как тебе задница? Ты у нас эксперт.

Фред похлопал Гарри по попе:  
\- Изумительная! Джорджи, а как на твой вкус?  
\- Скрывать такой зад от общества – просто преступление. Гарри, повернись!

И Джордж смачно чмокнул его в левую ягодицу.

Рон грозно засопел, отпихивая братьев:  
\- В сторону! Отошли сейчас же! Это всё мое!

И он сгреб Гарри в охапку.

\- А сейчас ты меня трахнешь! – приказал он.

Гарри с готовностью кивнул:  
\- Немедленно!

 

***

\- Джордж, - Фред выдернул брата из объятий Перси, - да иди же сюда! Сейчас все кончится! Время вышло!  
\- Что, уже? – возмутился Джордж, глядя на часы, которые Фред сунул ему под нос. – Это несправедливо!  
\- Угу. – Фред вздохнул. – А Рон только дорвался до сладкого.  
\- Ну, за малыша можно не переживать, - утешил Джордж. – Они с Гарри пошли уже на третий заход. Будет, что вспомнить.

Он жизнерадостно хлопнул близнеца по плечу:  
\- Вот видишь, как всё удачно получилось!  
\- Ага, и будет еще удачнее, когда у них мозги встанут на место, - фыркнул Фред. – Что мы им скажем? Как объясним, что здесь творилось?  
\- Эээ... Катаклизм? – с надеждой спросил Джордж. – Одна из загадок вселенной?  
\- Ты хоть флакон получше спрячь, балда. Мой любимый дурень.

 

***

Пикантная сцена в окне магнетизировала взор, но Джинни заставила себя скромно опустить ресницы.  
Она покачала головой, но роскошные бело-золотые тела братьев, их сильные руки и крепкие задницы все равно мелькали в ее потрясенном воображении.

\- Обливиэйт, что ли, сделать? – задумчиво сказала она. – Что это было, как думаете? Мы торчим здесь минут десять, но в гостиной такой разгром и кавардак, словно этот секс-марафон длился часами.  
\- Мы этого не видели. Только что пришли и ничего не видели. Совсем ничего. – Ее спутница энергично встряхнула каштановыми волосами.  
\- Согласна, - кивнула Джиневра. – Скажу больше, _мы только придем_ через четверть часа. Дадим им время, чтобы одеться и все такое. А пока – идите-ка сюда. Нам тоже есть, чем заняться.  
\- Нам всегда есть, чем заняться, – подтвердила Гермиона.  
\- Еще бы! – поддержала Луна.

Джинни обняла их за талии, склонив голову на плечо Гермионы и принимая поцелуй Луны.  
\- У меня лучшие в мире подруги! – довольно улыбнулась она.

 

***

В гостиной было так тихо, что тиканье часов казалось раскатом грома.

Хмурый Перси застыл у темного окна, мрачный Билл словно не замечал, что рука Чарли все еще лежит на его колене. Чарльз изучал ковёр, а Рон устремил в пространство потухший взор.   
Гарри неловко устроился на ручке кресла в другом конце комнаты. Вид у него был очень задумчивый.

Фред и Джордж переглянулись. Больше всего смущало то, что братья явно игнорировали их. Они ожидали долгих расспросов и шумного возмущения, но словно вдруг стали прозрачными. Джордж сжал плечо брата, а Фред нашел его ладонь.

Джинни и Луна тоже переглянулись. Гермиона поймала их взгляд и кивнула в сторону кухни:  
\- Мы сделаем чай. Пойдемте, девочки.  
\- Да-да, конечно! – неестественно весело подхватила Джинни.

Они упорхнули.

\- Значит, вот оно как, - растерянно сказал Чарли.

Перси тяжело вздохнул. Билл отвернулся.

\- Это было зелье! Только паршивое зелье... – горько произнес Рон. – Всё из-за проклятого зелья!

Поттер сорвался с места, пересек комнату и упал на пол перед другом:  
\- Нет! – он крепко сжал его руку. – Нет, Рон, нет!  
\- Гарри, - выдохнул Рон в темные волосы. – Гарри, я лю...

\- А вот и чай! – пропела Луна, левитируя поднос с чашками и сладкими булочками. – Кому налить чашечку?  
\- Всем, – твердо сказала Гермиона. – У нас прекрасный вечер и прекрасный чай, - что может быть лучше? Держи, Перси.

Тот еле успел поймать чашку, прыгнувшую ему в руки – от волнения Гермиона взмахнула палочкой резче обычного. 

\- В самом деле, - согласилась Луна. – Ну, потрахались вы в свое удовольствие и здорово провели время, что же теперь, вешаться, что ли?

Гермиона с ужасом уставилась на подругу, а чашка Билла громко лязгнула о блюдце.

\- Родители ничего не узнают, - заверила Джинни. – Чарли, как же классно, что ты приехал!

Билл заглянул в теплые карие глаза:  
\- И правда, - он робко погладил его запястье. – Это здорово. 

Фред и Джордж вздохнули с облегчением, почуяв, что гроза прошла стороной.

\- Эй, а что с порошком-то делать будем? «Реактивный соблазнитель» - это вещь! – восторженно заявил Джордж, к которому мгновенно вернулась обычная жизнерадостность.

Билл постарался принять суровый вид, достойный старшего брата:  
\- Выбросите эту дрянь немедленно! И чтобы в доме больше не было подобной гадости!

Перси нахмурился:  
\- Что значит – «выбросить»? Полезная вещь! Конечно, вам-то с Чарли он совсем не нужен, а вот мне пригодится.

Чарльз уткнулся в плечо Билла, пытаясь сдержать смех:  
\- Билли, боюсь, что наш с тобой секрет уже давно не секрет.

\- Да какие в семье тайны! – радостно согласился Фред.  
\- Для старших братьев вы слишком наивны, - снисходительно улыбнулся Джордж. – Ладно, Перси, мы с тобой поделимся. А на ком ты собираешься испытать это средство? Мы ее знаем?  
\- Да, как зовут цыпочку? – подмигнул Фред.  
\- Ли Джордан. И нечего так смотреть!

Рон потянул Гарри за руку, глядя на него сияющими глазами:  
\- Гарри, я не хочу чаю. Я хочу тебя!

 

***

Когда Гарри и Рон выбрались из постели пару часов спустя, они застали всю компанию на веранде.

\- А что вы в темноте сидите? – Рона посетило ощущение дежа вю.  
\- На звезды смотрим, – лениво ответила Джинни.   
\- А... – Рон не стал уточнять, почему ее рука запуталась в волосах Гермионы, и что именно рука самой Гермионы делает на бедре Луны.

Гарри встал позади Рона, уютно прижавшись грудью к его надежной спине.  
\- Какая красота! – тихо сказал он, взглянув через плечо друга на звездное августовское небо.  
Рон обернулся в его объятиях.  
\- Да, какая красота, – нежно ответил он, глядя в огромные зеленые глаза.

Фред чмокнул Джорджа в пушистый затылок:  
\- Жизнь прекрасна, правда?

Чарли бережно взял лицо Билла в свои руки.  
\- А как же твоя невеста? – осторожно спросил он, все еще не веря своему счастью.

Билл поцеловал его ладонь.

\- Мы слишком разные. Мы все время ссоримся. Я ненавижу, как она готовит. Не могу больше есть улиток и лягушек, – пожаловался он. – И потом... У меня есть ты. Больше, чем брат. И больше, чем любовник.  
\- Но я вообще не умею готовить, – рассмеялся Чарльз.  
\- Зато офигенно трахаешься. – Билл поцеловал его в нос. – Я так по тебе скучал, Чарли.  
\- Я тоже, – посерьезнел тот. – Ты приедешь ко мне в Румынию? Хотя бы в отпуск?  
\- Я пошлю резюме в их филиал «Гринготтса». Там есть вакансии.  
\- Но откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я уже узнавал. Три дня назад, – спокойно признался Билл. – Чарли, полегче, мне уже дышать нечем! Солнышко моё...

А Перси никому ничего не сказал, потому что сейчас это был очень тихий Перси, очень задумчивый и очень увлеченный. Он упоённо представлял, как Ли Джордан будет смотреться в алых шелковых стрингах.

 

 

**Эпилог**

 

\- Что случилось, Гарри? – тревожно спросил Рон.

Поттер выпутался из их общего одеяла и стал яростно чесаться.

\- Смотри, Рон, их всё больше! Жуткие красные пятна, которые появились еще вчера! Их так много, и так всё чешется.  
\- Не волнуйся, тебе всё идет, даже красные пятна, – заверил Рон, притягивая друга к себе.  
\- Не смешно, – обиделся Гарри.  
\- А я и говорил серьезно. Ну, иди сюда. Очень больно?

Гарри уткнулся носом в рыжие завитки.

\- Не болит, но зудит дико. Спать невозможно.  
\- Я тоже спать тогда не буду. Слушай, а вдруг это аллергия? Из-за того ужасного порошка?

Разбуженные среди ночи Фред и Джордж лихорадочно искали инструкцию к «Реактивному соблазнителю».

\- Где же она? А, вот! Читай, Джордж!  
\- « _Противопоказания_. В особо редких, исключительных случаях, может наблюдаться нечувствительность к воздействию препарата. У лиц, не восприимчивых к влиянию этого средства, всегда возникает аллергическая реакция, которую характеризуют сильный зуд и красные пятна по всему телу. Аллергия исчезает сама в течение суток или двух. Активные занятия сексом способствуют ее скорейшему исчезновению».

\- Так значит, это... – Рон, от избытка чувств, оборвал фразу и бросился обнимать Гарри. – Ты у меня такой исключительный!

\- Рон, я тоже тебя лю... Да отцепись же, задушишь! Пошли избавляться от моей аллергии!


End file.
